The Triplets Secret
by EmoLollipop
Summary: Ichigo and the mews have new classmates! But are Okami, Rin, and Shizuku Muasaki more than meets the eye? And how do they know who they are? **being edited**
1. The New Kids

This story is a story I made up about a year ago and wanted to know what people thought. If I get about 5 reviews i'll add another chapter.

Aoki (AKA EmoLollipop) sadly does not own Tokyo Mew Mew. very sadly.

-/\-Chapter One-/\-

Ichigo sighed. School was so boring…maybe she could get some sleep during history…

"Your attention please!!!!" The teacher announced. Ichigo jumped. Moe snorted behind her.

" Ichigo…" she whispered. The teacher cleared her throat. Ichigo gazed groggily at her.

"We have a new student." NOW Ichigo was interested. She sat up in her chair, and looked around the room for a person.

"ACTUALLY, to be exact, we have THREE new students." The teacher announced. Ichigo was surprised. Her class rarely got one student, let alone THREE.

"Introducing Okami Murasaki." A smiling girl walked into the room. Ichigo stared at her in shock. Okami's hair was a lot like hers. It was in black rubber bands, and from the sides of her head silky hair flowed to her waist. To top it all of, she had a bright purple streak with gold tips in her hair!!!! The biggest shock of all was when Ichigo realized Okami wasn't wearing the school uniform!!

"Introducing Rin Murasaki." Another girl that looked strikingly like Ichigo stepped into the classroom. She had long layered brown hair in pigtails on the sides of her head, like Okami. The only difference between Okami and Rin was that Rin stared at the floor shyly.

"And last of the three, Shizuku Murasaki." The teacher announced. A scowling black haired girl shuffled into the room. Her hair was as straight as a stick, and hung in her face. Okami nudged Shizuku." C'mon, Shizuku!!!" Okami poked, "Cheer up!" Shizuku glared at her. Ichigo took that as a no. And it seemed Okami did too.

"Well, tell us about yourselves." The teacher prodded. "Rin?" Rin's eyes went wide, and she turned to Okami, her eyes begging. Okami laughed. "Do you mind if I start?" She smiled. "Well-ermm-of course you can start." The teacher said, taken aback. Okami smiled, and faced the class.

"My name is Okami Murasaki, as you already know." Okami thought for a second. "And these two are my fellow triplets." Ichigo stared. It was rare to see triplets. "I like purple, gold, fanfictions, and a lot of animes." "Rini-chan likes pink and white, and likes to read. Oh and she likes-" Rin blushed as Okami used a nickname AND was about to announce her crush. "Nee-chan…." She protested quietly. Ichigo was surprised. So Okami was older than Rin?

"And THIS lovely excitable person is Shizuku." Okami announced. Ichigo stared at Shizuku. Shizuku didn't exactly seem to fit the energetic quota. "She likes black, red, skulls, and heavy metal music." Okami took a breath and went: "We like InuYasha, Naruto, Bleach, Kamichama Karin, Fruits Basket, Karin, One Piece, DNAngel, Rurouni Kenshin, Chobits, Death Note, Yu-Gi-Oh, and my personal favorite, Tokyo Mew Mew." A shock went through Ichigo's body. Okami was staring right at her. Then her eyes drifted to Berry. Berry and ichigo looked at each other. Did Okami know their secret?

Did you peopleses like it? I really want to know.


	2. LUNCHTIME!

Chapter Two

It was lunchtime. The mews were mulling over what Okami had said earlier. A silence had fallen over the group after Ichigo and Berry had filled them in.

"D-Do you think she really knows?" Lettuce asked the group, ending the silence. Lettuce's pretty face was covered in fear. Ichigo put a hand on Lettuce's arm to comfort her.

"I don't know Lettuce." She said.

"What will we do, na no da?" Pudding asked, her usual smile replaced with a frown. Suddenly, a shadow fell across the table. The mews looked up to see Okami smiling at them.

"S-Sure." Ichigo replied. Okami's smile widened, and she plunked herself and her stuff between Pudding and Zakuro. Rin sat at the end of the table next to Lettuce. And Shizuku sat on the other side of Zakuro. Ichigo noticed that Okami had received the school uniform. With a few quirks. Okami had purple legwarmers on, even though it was warm outside. The hat was peeking out of her schoolbag. She had a bow around her waist, which was of course, purple. When Ichigo noticed how alike Pudding and Okami's personalities were, she almost laughed. But when she saw Zakuro sitting in exactly the same position with the exact same bored expression, she did laugh. And then she let out a big snort. Everyone stopped talking, and stared at Ichigo. She gave a nervous laugh and sunk down in her chair. Pudding and Okami were paused in the middle of a round of Jan Ken Pon. Rin and Lettuce were in the middle of comparing notes. Mint had a teacup to her mouth. And Berry was…wait…was that a Tamagachi? Suddenly, they all started laughing. Ichigo turned red, but eventually started to laugh too. When her eyes traveled over the laughing group, she noticed a glint of red in Okami's purple eye. When Ichigo looked back, Okami's eyes were just as brilliantly purple as before. Ichigo shook her head. She must be imagining things. Soon, Ichigo was being taught by Berry how to care for a Tamagachi. The triplets fit right in.

"See you guys tomorrow!!" Okami shouted, as the groups separated after school. The triplets were heading home, while the mews were headed towards Café Mew Mew to work. Ichigo sighed as she resigned herself to another afternoon of cleaning up broken dishes, and serving loud and rude customers.

LATER 

Ichigo was changing out of her uniform, when she remembered the red she thought she had seen in Okami's eyes. She frowned, and thought about what it could mean.

"Are you okay Ichigo?" Lettuce asked, awakening Ichigo from her thoughts.

"Yeah…" Ichigo replied, smiling a huge smile. Lettuce returned her smile, and waved as she left the café. Soon Ichigo followed. Ichigo thought about what it could mean all through dinner, her shower, and in her bed ready to sleep. Ichigo decided just to see what would happen. Yeah. She had probably just imagined it anyways. Ichigo smiled, as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Bedtime!

Chapter Three

Okami Murasaki stepped out of the shower. She shivered as the cold air reached her warm body. She wrapped herself in an oversized fluffy dark purple towel. She sighed when she noticed that Shizuku had dropped her black towel on the ground. When she bent over to pick it up, she knocked over Rin's bottles of shampoo, and when she cursed and stood up, she smacked her head on the towel rack. She saw stars. The bathroom door cracked open and five Rins walked in.

"Are you okay nee-san?" Rin asked. It took Okami a second to get her eyes uncrossed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Okami replied. Rin laughed, and helped her clean up. When she was gone, Okami put on her pajamas. She wore a pair of baggy dark purple fleece pajama pants, and a tight black tank top. She opened the bathroom door to find Rin at her desk doing her homework, and Shizuku sitting on her bed writing in a notebook. From the expression on Shizuku's face, she was writing depressing poetry. Again. Okami headed to her backpack to check her homework. Yup. It was all done. She sighed in contentment and continued with the manga she was creating. Only her sisters knew that she created the increasingly popular manga. It was called KokoroNamida. So people wouldn't know that it was her, she used the pen name Miki Shinjiiro.

After working for a while, Okami checked the clock. It was 11:53. She yawned, and put away her manga supplies. She noticed that Rin was asleep at her desk with her face on her homework. Okami laughed quietly because Shizuku was asleep. She shook Rin, and when she didn't respond, she put Rin's right arm around her shoulder, and carried her to her bed. She smiled. Even though Okami was the middle twin, she felt like she was in charge of her sisters. Whenever Rin did something ditzy like dropping a plate bringing it to the sink after dinner, Okami would just laugh and help her pick it up. Whenever Shizuku came home all beat-up after a fight, Okami was the one cleaned her up, much to Shizuku's embarrassment now that they were teenagers. Okami smiled and picked up Rin's panda off the floor. She tucked it in next to Rin. Okami made her way over to her bed, and got under the covers.

"Sou da ne bokura atarashii, jidai o mukaeta mitai de, kiseki teki koma ne, nido to wa chotto, ajiwaenai yo ne….Mou ichido omoidashite….." Okami groaned. Her alarm was ringing. She didn't mind that Evolution was playing, she just didn't like that her favorite song was blaring at 5:45 in the morning. She sat up. When she attempted to get up, she landed face first on the floor. Rin gasped. She got up and made her way over to Okami. Okami looked up at Rin.

"Ow." She said surprised. Rin started laughing. Shizuku groaned. "Can't you two idiots be less quieter than you already are?" She hissed.

"Gomen Shi-nee-chan." Okami replied. Once Rin and Okami had made sure that there was no permanent damage to Okami's face, the started getting ready for school. Even though Okami hated most skirts, she had a weird addiction to short pleated skirts. Okami spun around to make her skirts fan around her. Shizuku snorted.

"You look like an idiot every time you do that baka." Okami just laughed. She tied the bow on the front of her sailor suit uniform. Rin looked confused. "Isn't the bow supposed to be red?" she asked. Okami laughed.

"I dyed it purple!" she announced, grinning widely.

"Well if you can have a purple ribbon, I can have a pink ribbon…" Rin mused. Okami laughed.   
"Let's hope the teachers agree with us!" she replied. Shizuku groaned and put her pillow over her head, muttering what most likely were swears. Okami tromped over to Shizuku's bed, and swiftly removed the covers.

"(Censored)!!!!" Shizuku replied.

"Time to get up!" Okami replied. She tossed Shizuku's uniform at her. Okami and Rin skipped out to the kitchen to make their lunches.

A few minutes later, Shizuku came out to the kitchen, tying the bow on her uniform. Rin and Okami began another round of hysterical laughing. The bow on Shizuku's uniform was inky black. Shizuku glared at them. Rin and Okami knew that look, and stopped laughing before anyone got hurt. The triplets went on making their lunches.

In Okami's bento, there was ramen, pickles, and cat shaped onigiri, amidst other foods. In Rin's bento, there was takoyaki, miso soup, and sashimi. In Shizuku's bento there was dango, sushi and other foods that I'm too lazy to mention.

When that was done, the triplets packed their bags, and headed out the door. Halfway down the street, Okami stopped dead.

"Wait guys!!" she said, putting up a hand. She flew back down the street with her long hair flying behind her.

"What'd she forget today?" Shizuku asked Rin.

"I dunno." Rin replied. "Probably a school book." But a minute later, Okami returned with a drawing pad underneath her arm.

"Is that your manga pad?" Rin asked warily eyeing the pad. Okami sighed.

"No, baka. If I brought my manga pad everyone would know about KokoroNamida." She flipped open the pad. "These are just random doodles. I draw new characters and outfits when I have spare time, usually in World History." Rin sweatdropped.

"THAT'S what you do in World History? And here I was thinking that you were actually doing your schoolwork!!" She shouted angrily.

"I DO do my schoolwork!" she insisted."It just doesn't take that long. It's too easy, because I did the same stuff in our last school." Suddenly a watch was shoved in their faces. Shizuku was showing them the time. They swore, and ran.

"We're gonna be late!!" they groaned. Shizuku caught them by their collars, and turned them the right way. Shizuku sighed. Every morning since they had moved here, Rin and Okami had had a spat and tried to go the wrong way to school. Shizuku dragged them to school, where on the way Okami and Rin had a fight about whose lunch was better, whose ribbon was prettier, and for some odd reason, whose toothbrush was cooler. Shizuku sighed, and once they were inside the school gate, she knocked their heads together hard enough to make it hurt, but not hard enough to do any REAL damage.

"Owww!!" they protested, over their short bout of sibling rivalry. Shizuku pushed them towards class.

"C'mon guys, we're gonna be late." Shizuku replied.


	4. Lets go Kareokeing!

It was lunchtime again

It was lunchtime again. Okami, Rin and Shizuku walked over to where the Ichigo and the others were sitting. Ichigo had some paper, and was scribbling on it furiously. Lettuce, like always, was studying. Berry seemed to have acquired more Tamagatchis. And was trying to take care of them all at once. Pudding was entertaining almost the whole of the cafeteria. Mint had somehow got the school to serve her tea all the time. Zakuro wasn't at school, because her modeling career had gotten busy lately. As Okami sat down next to Ichigo, she curiously glanced at what she was scribbling. It was a pretty bad drawing of Okami's KokoroNamida characters, Mitsuki and Tatsuki. Let's just say that they didn't look too pretty. Ichigo groaned.

"Waaaaah!! They didn't turn out ANYTHING like they were supposed to!" she wailed. While Ichigo grumpily ate her lunch, Okami pulled out her drawing pad from her backpack. No one was paying any attention to her. She quickly sketched a drawing of Tatsuki and Mitsuki with their boyfriends Haru and Shinta. She penciled in the final details, and erased excess lines. After 5 minutes of good work, Okami had drawn a picture that closely resembled her actual manga drawings, but not close enough for anyone to realize it WAS her manga. She sighed, and dropped the pad on the table in front of her. She leaned back in her chair, and put her hands behind her head. Ichigo looked up from her eating startled. Her eyes widened as she noticed Okami's drawing. She grabbed the pad and gazed, open-mouthed at the drawing.

"Okami! How did you draw this? You had like five minutes to draw!!" All of the other's attention had been caught by now, Ichigo handed the pad to Lettuce. Lettuce's shock was displayed across her face. She flipped through the pages of the pad, eyes widening at the pictures on it. There was a picture of Ichigo in a black cat suit with pink ribbons. Mint wearing a Victorian era gown. Lettuce dressed as a miko. Pudding in a Chinese style dress. And Zakuro was still in the sketch stage, but the shape of the figure was obviously Zakuro. All the mews gaped at Okami. The drawings were perfect likenesses. Okami didn't notice the mew's shock. She looked to be thinking hard.

"hey, are you guys working at Café Mew Mew today?" Okami asked. The mews shook off their surprise.

"I think we have a day off today-" Ichigo started.

"How did you know we worked at Café Mew Mew na-no-da?" Pudding asked.

" I went there once when you were working. When I saw you at school, I recognized you immediately."

"Anyways…" Okami said, riffling through her backpack. Okami soon produced a brightly colored flyer.

"We're going kareokeing!" Okami announced, a wide smile on her face.

Shizuku raised an eyebrow. " 'Kareokeing' isn't a word baka."

"Yes it is!" Okami replied indignantly. "Anyways, a new one opened up not too far away from school! We gotta go!" Okami made a puppy face.

"What the hell…" Shizuku groaned, her eye twitching, "Let's go."

"YAY!!" Okami squealed, doing a weird victory dance. Wait… was she doing the Hare Hare Yukai? Shizuku groaned. Rin laughed. The other four just looked horribly confused.

"She told you she liked anime didn't she?" Rin laughed, "Well, she discovered a new anime yesterday. The Melencholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. That's the Hare Hare Yukai." Shizuku jabbed Rin in the side

"You mean, _**I**_ discovered a new anime for her." Shizuku said, turning to the group, "She was in a bad mood last night because she read the last chapter of Absolute Boyfriend. We had to distract her somehow. Just like when she finished reading Full Moon wo Sagashite. We had to get her a new anime. We got her into Death Note after that. It's a huge vicious circle." The mews looked taken aback that Shizuku talked so much.

Shizuku turned away from them, and gave Okami a sharp jab in the side. Okami gasped, and collapsed on the floor. (A/N think of Ritsu in Fruits Basket) The mews gaped.

"Gomen!" Rin laughed, "We have to do that when she gets like this." Okami jumped up. She grabbed Ichigo's arm, and ran off.

"Come on!" She giggled. Poor Ichigo was being dragged along the cement. They had no choice but to follow her to the new karaoke place.


	5. Okami's turn!

Ichigo was soon freed from Okami's grasp, although they were still heading towards the new karaoke place

YESH!! I finished the next chappie! I'm gonna have only a few of them sing at a time. Yes, I'm gonna make them all sing. Except for Zakuro, who isn't there. Hope you enjoy it!

EMOLOLLIPOP DOES NOT OWN ANY ANIME, MANGA OR ANYTHING THAT IS NOT IN HER HEAD! ( MUCH TO HER GREAT SADNESS!!)

Ichigo was soon freed from Okami's grasp, although they were still heading towards the new karaoke place. Okami was skipping merrily, while the rest dragged their feet. Okami's enthusiasm never ended. Okami turned to talk to them while walking backwards. Which was extremely stupid, because as soon as she opened her mouth she fell over backwards onto the ground. Shizuku snorted, while Rin and Lettuce helped Okami up. Okami took a few wobbly steps.

"Ow." She complained. Everyone sweat dropped. Okami turned, and started to skip again. After a few seconds of staring at Okami's retreating form, the others followed.

The new karaoke place was about a mile away from the school. Okami eagerly pulled the door. It didn't open. She tried again

"What the hell?" Okami complained, "I know they're open!" Shizuku walked over to the door and pushed it. This time it opened.

"It's a push door baka." She groaned, hitting Okami on the head. Rin giggled.

"You sure do that a lot Mi-nee-chan."

"She must be fun to have around." Lettuce laughed.

Rin nodded, smiling. "There's never a dull moment with her."

Shizuku grabbed Okami's head, and steered her into the building. Rin followed them. All the mews could think was that they had made friends with some really weird people. They headed into the karaoke place.

Okami was standing in line to go onto the karaoke stage. She was dancing from foot to foot like she had to go to the bathroom. Shizuku was standing next to her looking annoyed, and Rin was hurrying to them. The mews hurried over to them.

"Hey! No cutting!" A group of girls complained. They headed past them. They reached the triplets. Shizuku had her hand on Okami's head again, trying to get her to stop wiggling. It wasn't working well. Okami now looked like she was having spasms. After about ten minutes, It was Okami's turn to sing. She grinned even wider, which was surprising, because her mouth had already stretched more that humanly possible. Okami turned to Rin.

"Should we do the duet, or should I sing first?" Rin looked thoughtful.

"I think you should do the single first." Rin decided, finally. "When it's my turn we can sing the duet." Okami nodded, still smiling.

Okami skipped up to the stage. She scrolled through the list of songs.

"Ooooh…Ayumi Hamasaki…." She muttered. "Evolution, Dearest, hanabi…Ooooh! Still Alone! I'm gonna do that one!" she announced. She selected it, and picked up the microphone. The music started to play.

A horrible thought occurred to Ichigo.

"Can she actually sing?" Ichigo hissed at Rin. Rin just winked at her.

Ichigo turned back to Okami, who was about to sing.

" Kimi wa ima doko wo aruite" Ichigo gaped at Okami.

"Nani wo mitsumeteru no?" The mews looked at Okami with shock. Her voice was beautiful.

"Itsuka hanashite kureta yume oitsuzukete iru no?" Okami looked up, her eyes closed.

"Mirai wo kataru yokogao totemo suki datta kara. Sono yume mamotte iku tame ni wa, watashi ga icha ikenakatta!" Ichigo looked at Rin who was smiling at her sister.

"Kimi wa itsumo konna basho de konna keshiki wo mite.

Dore kurai no fuan to mayoi to tatakatteta no? " Okami was practically singing it better than Hamasaki Ayumi herself!

"Hitori ni natte hajimete. Wakaru koto ga ookute

Kono te wo hanasazu ni ireba.

Doko mademo ikeru ki ga shita

Onaji michi wo aruite iku to.

Utagau koto mo naku shinjita

Doushite sore na no ni watashi wa

Doushite sore na no ni watashi wa

Dakedo watashi wa

Yakusoku wa oboete iru no

Wasureta hi wa nai no!" Ichigo looked around at the crowd. They were all staring, mouth open and eyes wide at Okami, who finally finished the song. Okami opened her eyes, and hopped off the stage to skip over to her sisters and the mews. Suddenly, someone started clapping. Soon the whole place was clapping. Okami just ignored them, and poked Shizuku.

"Your turn, Shii nee-san!" she giggled,

well, Okami didn'y yurn out that Mary-Sue ish yet, I'm happy to say. If you guys think she is, she's not.

If you know a song that's perfect for Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, or the Rin/Okami duet, I'd be happy to know. I know exactly what I'm gonna make Pudding and Shizuku sing, but if you have suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them!


	6. Shizuku's turn!

Shizuku's turn! Oh btw, I don't own any of the songs I mention. I'm using my favorite songs for the characters.

I, sadly, do not own any anime. Right Pudding?

Pudding: Right, na no da!

Sooo… Enjoy!

It was Shizuku's turn to sing. She didn't look too happy about it, though.

"Do I have to?" she complained to Okami.

"Yes!" Okami giggled, "Don't forget! I know where you live!" A muscle next to Shizuku's eye twitched.

"Well, I should hope so," Shizuku muttered between her teeth, "Since we LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE!" she shouted, bringing a fist to Okami's head. Shizuku looked confused when he fish didn't hit Okami.

"Ow." Okami complained from the floor, "I slipped!" Shizuku looked peeved now. She spun away from Okami, and stomped up the stairs to the stage.

She sullenly scrolled through the song options. After about a minute of looking, a microscopic smile appeared on her face, and she selected a song.

The music started.

"Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo

Kawari nante hoka ni inainda

Karenai de ichirin no hana!" Okami laughed.

"Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai

Kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you

Nozonda hazu jyanakatta basho ni

Ne wo harasete ugokezu ni irunda ne…

Tojikaketa kimochi haki daseba!" Shizuku was totally into the song now.

"Itami mo kurushimi mo subete wo uketomeru yo

Dakara nakanai de

Waratte ite ichirin no hana

Ima ni mo karete shimai sou na

Kimi no mujyaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute

Kimi no chikara ni naritainda

Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo

Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo

Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...

TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT

NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER

Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo

Ima made mo kore kara saki ni mo

Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo

Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo

Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara

Makenai de ichirin no hana

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...

TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT

NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER!"

Shizuku huffed and puffed, her face showing that she was still pissed at Okami. Once again, the karaoke place was quiet. Tentatively, people started to clap. Soon, the clapping got louder. Ichigo could see a few goth guys in a corner checking Shizuku out. Shizuku headed back to the group. Okami clapped ecstatically.

"Your turn Ichigo-san!" Okami giggled gleefully. Ichigo was taken aback.

"M-My turn?" she stammered. Okami turned to Pudding.

"Or Pudding can sing next." Okami suggested.

"Pudding wants to sing next, Na no da!" Pudding squealed.

Okami laughed, and pushed Pudding towards the stage.

I hope you enjoyed it! I haven't got many reviews, which makes me sad. I'm going to stop putting up my chapters if I don't get at least 5 reviews.

Like I said before, I'm not sure which song I'm going to make Lettuce or Ichigo sing. Actually, I was thinking of putting a duet of Ichigo and Lettuce. I think Lettuce would be too shy to sing alone. If you review, I'll mention you in the next chapter!


End file.
